


Holiday Hunt - A Terror Trio Story

by Evagorn



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evagorn/pseuds/Evagorn
Summary: Pike Crocell and Skip are given a special test with an unexpected result.This was written as a 2019 Secret Santa gift for Maple. Merry Christmas!
Kudos: 5





	Holiday Hunt - A Terror Trio Story

“Not exactly how I wanted to spend the winter holiday...” Skip grumbled softly.

Yorshk raised an eyebrow. “A problem there, Carabia?”

“Ah, no ma’am.”

Pike grimaced. “Can you just tell us what we’re doing here, General?”

“Very well, Crocell. Right to the point, then,” Yorshk tapped her desk thoughtfully. “As you know, it is our job to continually seek ways to improve security around the Capital, and the Den in general. The war may be over, but that’s no excuse to get lax.”

“Han forbid we get to relax for a bit,” Skip again muttered.

The sound of Yorshk’s nails scraping the top of her desk drew Pike’s eye, and Skip straightened sharply. “If you’d rather be off doing something else, Carabia,” Yorshk said, eyes narrowed, “I’m happy to dismiss you at any time.”

“I’m sorry, General! It won’t happen again...”

“Good,” Yorshk sat back and crossed her legs, something she could only do in her Human form like she was in now. Pike and Skip, on the other hand, remained in Mog form. Not that Pike was opposed to her Human form, but for Den business this form seemed most appropriate.

“Now, as I was saying, we owe it to the people of the Den to always be vigilant. To that end, I’ve devised an exercise to test both of your investigative skills. Something safe, but which should still give you the chance to hone your abilities to identify potential threats based on limited intel.”

Pike raised her hand. “Um, General, if this is a test, is there a reason Wake isn’t with us? Usually we act as a team in these sorts of things.”

“I’ve tested Wake on this separately,” Yorshk answered with a grin. “And she succeeded all on her own. You should keep that in mind as you proceed.”

That didn’t sit well with Pike, but she swallowed her own complaints. No sense getting berated like Skip had been.

Yorshk looked them both over carefully before continuing. “Now, the only information you will be provided for this mission is this,” she slid a piece of paper across towards them. “You will have twenty-four hours to find the target and bring it to me. That is all.”

Pike took up the page and quickly scanned the contents. It was brief enough: Near the top were the words “A tool”, followed by a set of numbers.

Pike frowned. “Not a lot to go on.”

“Which is the entire point of the exercise,” Yorshk replied. “As an informant, you will often have to go off very small amounts of data to track down your target. Consider this a chance to impress me with your talents, Pichael.”

A jolt ran down Pike’s spine as she heard that name used. Wake must have shared that with her. As calmly as she could, she retorted “It’s just Pike, ma’am.”

Yorshk’s smirk was far too knowing for that to have been an honest mistake. “Oh? My apologies. Now, do either of you have any other questions?”

Skip took her turn to read the note, brow furrowing. “Geez, not making it easy for us. And you said Wake figured this out by herself? I find that hard to believe.”

“She is far more capable than either of you,” Yorshk snapped, “and be grateful I don’t hold you to the same standard. Now get out there and get results. The clock is ticking.”

Pike and Skip saluted sharply, then saw themselves out.

In the hallway, Skip swished her fish tail back and forth in irritation. “That Yorshk! She waited to spring this on us so close to the holiday on purpose.”

“Yeah, obviously,” Pike stated. “This is a test, Skip. It’s meant to be as challenging as possible.”

“Oh shut up, _Pichael_ ,” Skip snapped. “Have you figured out what we’re supposed to do with that note, or what?”

“Me?” Pike bristled. “We’re both taking this test together, you know. Maybe I want to hear what you think before you make me do all the work.”

“Well,” Skip growled in her throat, then threw up her hands. “I can’t make head or tail of it, ok? It’s just a bunch of numbers. And whatever ‘A tool’ is supposed to mean.”

Pike sighed. She had a hunch what the numbers meant, but wasn’t going to let Skip get off that easily. “Look, we’re supposed to be a team here. If we’re going to pass this, we need to be able to work without sniping at each other. Fair?”

Skip sighed. “You’re right. I’m... I’m sorry. I just had plans for the holiday. And this wasn’t part of them.” She smiled wanly. “But hey, I guess if we get this done fast, we can get back to celebrating?”

Pike returned the grin. “Definitely.”

“Alright, Pike,” Skip said contritely. “What do you think about the note?”

“First guess: coordinates,” Pike held up the paper. “I thought it might be a code, but there’s no key. So best guess is that they’re coordinates to someplace, probably where this ‘tool’ is located.”

“Oh,” Skip nodded as she tapped her chin. “Yeah, that actually makes a lot of sense. Get me a map, and I can find it for you. I’m pretty good at that!”

Pike nodded. “I know where some charts are kept, come on.”

* * *

A short time later, the pair had found their way to where the coordinates led... but Pike frowned at the result.

“You sure you read those charts correctly?”

“I’m positive,” Skip said shortly. “And wasn’t it you who said we had to work together and all that?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean to question you. It’s just...”

She scanned the marketplace deep in the heart of the Capital, which was packed full of people going about their last-minute shopping. The holiday festival was tomorrow, after all. It wasn’t going to be easy to track something down in this mess.

“Alright,” Pike closed her eyes to think, trying to block out the bustle around her. “What do we have to work with, here?” And she looked to Skip.

“Some stores,” Skip pointed out, “and a bunch of people.” Her eyes lit up. “People! Maybe one of the store keepers or someone saw Yorshk?”

Pike frowned a moment, then nodded. “That’s not actually a bad idea. It may be that Yorshk planted the thing here herself. Should we split up? Cover more ground?”

“Good idea, Pike!” Skip grinned. “I’ll take the right side, you go left. Meet back here in about half an hour?”

“Roger!”

They split off, and Pike began to stop people as politely as she could. Unfortunately, most of them were newcomers to the shopping center for the day, and if Yorshk had been there at some point, no one here was around to see it.

A half hour later Pike was back at the center of the market, and waited for Skip. She came up sulkily, with a Tiny Oni of all people trailing behind her.

“Um, Skip, what’s with him?” Pike wondered.

“He’s the only person that says he’s seen Yorshk,” Skip growled, “but he won’t tell me where she went.”

“Hey man, I gotta get something outta this deal,” the Tiny Oni insisted. “I can’t just give my help out for free, man.”

“Did Yorshk set you here on purpose?” Pike asked immediately.

The Tiny Oni shook his head. “No way, man. She scares me. But I’ll still help this lady because she’s pretty.”

Skip batted her eyelashes at the Oni. “Well aren’t you just the sweetest. Why don’t you just tell where you saw Yorshk, then? For me? Pretty please?”

The Oni still shook his head. “Just cause you’re pretty doesn’t mean I don’t want something else, man.”

Skip snorted, pretense of civility gone. “Listen you little-”

“Then what do you want?” Pike cut in. “We can get you whatever it is.”

The Oni scrunched his face up in thought for a bit. “A song, man.”

Pike blinked. “A song?”

“Yeah. I don’t like these holiday songs, man. They ain’t jams I can dance to. Sing me something better and I’ll tell you where I saw the spooky lady, man.”

Pike turned to Skip, doing her best to conceal her smile. “Well Skip, I guess this one’s on you.”

“But!” Skip’s face grew red. “I can’t just... not here in the middle of the square!”

“You used to sing for crowds all the time! What’s the big deal?”

Skip growled irritably, but finally relented. “Alright, one song, then you tell us. Deal?”

The Tiny Oni nodded. “Deal. But it better be good, man!”

“You little...” Skip began, but stopped herself. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. And then sang...

_Ten million heartbeats till I_

_come back home_

_Seven thousand tongues_

_still unsung_

_A myriad of dreams before_

_I repent_

_For all of my heart's dissent..._

It started slow, but gradually picked up as she continued. At first the Tiny Oni just stared at her, dumbstruck. But then he started to gyrate with the tune, skipping and swinging with the melody Skip’s voice wove from the air.

Pike found herself getting swept up with the music, too. Skip really had a marvelous voice when she wasn’t being so shrill. And their little group wasn’t the only one to notice. A small crowd had gathered to listen, and soon a circle of onlookers had formed.

By the time Skip stopped, almost the entire marketplace had stopped to listen. She finished with a flourish, and a round of applause exploded from the crowd. With considerable aplomb, Skip turned to her onlookers and bowed.

The crowd slowly dispersed, and Skip turned back to the Oni with a grin. “Alright, there’s your song. Now tell us where Yorshk went.”

The Tiny Oni wiped tears from his little eyes. “That was beautiful, man.” He pulled a kerchief out of his loincloth and messily blew his nose before cramming it, still sullied, back inside.

Pike grimaced, but didn’t bother saying anything.

“Alright, man,” the Oni said. “A deal’s a deal. She went in there.” He pointed, and Pike followed his gesture towards what looked to be a music shop. “Went inside for a little while, but came out empty handed, man.”

“Well thank you,” Skip said, “you’re free to go.”

The Tiny Oni nodded at both of them, then waddled away.

Skip shuddered. “Oh my Han, they’re so revolting sometimes.”

“Let’s not dwell on it,” Pike said. “Come on. We’ve got our lead.”

They entered the music store and were greeted by a friendly looking Cu Sith behind the counter. But Cu Siths were always pretty friendly looking.

“Hello!” He said, wagging his tail. “How can I help you?”

“Um, we’re actually looking for something sort of specific,” Pike replied. “Did you have someone come in here a little while ago wearing a white suit? Pink hair? Kunekune?”

The Cu Sith nodded vigorously. “Yes, actually! I remember her! She was very polite and asked me about a few items.”

“Could you show us?” Skip asked sweetly.

“Certainly, miss! Right this way.”

The Cu Sith led them through the assorted musical instruments and accessories before grabbing three different items and placing them back on his countertop. There was a thin flute, an accordion, and a metronome.

Pike stared at the hodge-podge of items in consternation. “These three?”

“Yes, definitely these three.” The Cu Sith stated.

“Could you give us a moment to talk?” Pike asked. “We’ll be right back.”

“Not a problem!”

Pike pulled Skip aside and whispered. “What do you think?”

“It’s got to be one of these,” Skip opined. “But which one?”

Pike scratched her head in thought for a moment. “The note said ‘A tool’, right?”

“Right...”

“Then I say we take the metronome. That’s the only one that’s an actual tool. The others are ‘instruments’, which is what she’d probably have listed if that’s what she’d intended.”

“Good thinking,” Skip agreed with a grin. “I agree! Let’s get it!”

After returning to the counter, Pike said “We’ll take the metronome, please.”

Tokens were exchanged, and a moment later Pike and Skip were outside with their prize. “Let’s take it back to her right away!” Skip insisted. “The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get home!”

“Not a bad idea, actually,” Pike agreed. “Lead on.”

* * *

Yorshk stared at the metronome on her desk, and Pike knew they’d made a mistake.

“Isn’t that it?” Skip asked timidly. “We followed the coordinates you left, tracked your movements... and this is a tool... right?”

“Yes,” Yorshk said, though her voice was somewhat strained, “but this isn’t quite right. I expected you to bring me all three items.”

Pike blinked. “But... the note said _‘a’_ tool, as in one...”

“I know what I wrote!” Yorshk snapped. “But I expected you to be more doubtful of which item was correct! You could have brought all three and ensured you’d chosen the right one. Sometimes you must case a wide net when seeking your target.”

Pike and Skip exchanged glances. What more could they say?

Yorshk sat back and rubbed her eyes. “Never mind. I blame myself for your failure more than you. Just go, enjoy the holiday. I’ll devise another test for you later...”

They both saluted and left Yorshk’s office. Pike kicked at nothing in particular and blew through her rubbery lips. “Well, messed that one up, I guess.”

“And she said Wake passed this test on her own,” Skip wondered, “I... maybe never gave her enough credit.” She shook her head, then smiled. “Ah well, who cares if we failed? We still get to go home now! And I’m alright with that.”

“I guess,” Pike replied with a half grin. “For what it’s worth, I appreciated your help. And your singing.”

“You too,” Skip said, her smile softening. “You’re pretty smart for a potato!”

Pike grimaced. “Um, thanks, I guess.”

Skip giggled and tweaked one of Pike’s fins. “I’m just teasing you, Pike! Have a wonderful holiday.”

“Thanks,” Pike laughed in return. “You too.”

The went their separate ways, and even though Pike was disappointed they’d technically failed, she was surprisingly pleased with the whole affair...

* * *

Yorshk glared down at the metronome with a deep inner loathing. _How could I have been so careless? Clearly, I’d made the false trail a little too good. But if I’d been too obvious..._ She shook her head in frustration.

There was a knock at her door. “Come in,” she said absently, still fixated on this stupid device.

To her surprise, Wake came in with a big grin on her face. “Yar cap’n! A merry holiday to ye!”

“Wake!” Yorshk sat up straight, glancing at the metronome on her desk. It was too late to hide it, now.

Wake placed a small wrapped package on Yorshk’s desk. “For you. But don’t open it till tomorrow.” Wake said, winking with her remaining good eye. “What’s this?” She turned to the metronome.

“It’s uh... for you.” Yorshk fumbled over her words. She took a moment to compose herself before speaking again. “I ran Carabia and Crocell through an investigative test. You’re familiar with the kind.”

“Arr, that I am. How’d they do? This what you wanted?”

“More or less,” Yorshk muttered. “But obviously I have no use for it, myself. You’re welcome to take it if you like.”

“Why that’s right thoughtful of ye, General! I could use this to keep time with me accordion playin’ once I can get me old one fixed up!”

“Yes,” Yorshk said, eyes wistful, “I know...”


End file.
